Handheld skin care systems having detachable skin care elements are known in the art. The systems generally include a handheld body with a coupling feature to which the detachable skin care element is detachably coupled. The skin care elements are detachably coupled to the handheld body for several reasons including (1) selective attachment of one of several different skin care elements, (2) replacement of disposable skin care elements, and (3) removal for cleaning.
Examples of detachable skin care elements are disclosed in Menke et al., WO 2007/015729A1, in which the detachable skin care elements may be coupled to a handheld body via a cap that fits over a vibrating head. The skin care element may be a disposable pad, such as a sponge, a fibrous material, or other material.
Another example of detachable skin care elements is disclosed in Gubernick et al., EP 2022420. Detachable skin care elements, such as a sponge, a fibrous material, or other material, may be coupled to a handheld body via a carrier that snap-fits into an attachment surface.
The handheld, personal skin care systems having detachable skin care elements described above generally illustrate handheld devices that are motorized to provide vibrating surfaces. It is also desirable to have handheld, personal skin care systems that provide rotating motion.
Therefore, what is needed are detachable skin care elements and skin care element holders that are safe for use with rotating handheld, personal skin care systems, that are easily removable from such systems, and that can also be used with existing handheld bodies for personal skin care.